His Own Person
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Sirius died to save Harry and his twin Alex. Dumbledore tells the Potters Harry is dead believing Alex to be the BWL. Harry is raised by the Dursleys and re-enters the magic world at eleven. Along the way he fights evil, makes friends, enemies and learns the truth behind his strange past. Nice Dursleys, AU. *ABANDONED* EVERYTHING IS ABADONED, I'M NOT WRITING FOR THIS SITE ANYMORE!
1. Mistaken Identity

**His Own Person**

**...**

**...**

_A/N: PEOPLE! HI! I LOVE PEOPLE! _

_:P _

_Well actually there's a few certain people that I hate... _

_*cough*Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange*cough* _

_But said people are fictional characters, which is good because if they weren't...Well I'd make my own army just to kill them! _

_Kill Sirius and betray the Potters oh ho I'll show them!_

_*insert evil demented grin here*_

_So yeah I'm mad as a hatter!_

_Anyway...This is another Wrong Boy Who Lived story and more Dumbledore bashing! _

_I don't hate Dumbles...I just like bashing him...*laughs nervously* _

_Oh who am I kidding? I don't like Dumbledore AT ALL! I mean I tolerated him at first and found him amusing...then came the seventh book...and the fact that he let Sirius rot in Azkaban when he fought for Death Eaters he KNEW were guilty to have a trial...and leaving Harry at the Gits, I mean Dursleys... _

_...Um...yeah...so if you like Dumbledore I suggest you leave...like right now. _

_Flames will be ignored or used as usual to roast marshmallows! _

_:D_

_Have fun!_

**...**

**...**

**L-to the-I-to the-N-to the-E**

**...**

**...**

_Summary: Sirius died to protect Harry and his twin Alex. Dumbledore told the Potters that Harry died believing Alex to be the BWL. Harry is raised by the Dursleys and re-enters the wizarding world at age eleven. Along the way he will make friends, enemies and discover the truth behind his lightning bolt scar... Dumbledore bashing galore! Nice Dursleys! AU!_

**...**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...If I did own Harry Potter then Sirius would have been found innocent, Pettigrew would have gotten the Dementor's Kiss and Bellatrix would have die A LOT sooner! Sadly none of that happened so I'm sure it is quite obvious that I do NOT own Harry Potter (But Godric Gryffindor in a tutu I wish I did) _

**...**

CHAPTER 1-Mistaken Identity

**...**

"Thanks for taking care of them for the night" said Lily Potter as she pulled on her cloak. She was speaking to the god parents of her youngest son Harry: Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom.

Alice's husband Frank Longbottom was away on Order business while their son Neville was at his Grandmother Augusta's house.

Alice offered to help Sirius take care of the twins, Harry and Alex, because (and I quote); "He can barely take care of himself I'd hate to see what would happen if he was left alone with two babies!"

"It's no problem" said Sirius shrugging.

"We'll be back by eleven" said James Potter as he opened the door. "See you later!"

**...**

**The hide out of Lord Voldemort**

**...**

"My Lord" said Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew the Secret Keeper to the Potter's location as he bowed before the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom are babysitting the twins tonight. They are at number 25 Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort smiled a humourless smile.

"Very good Wormtail" he said. "You may go."

Peter turned to go but stopped at the door. "M-My Lord...Black is a very good friend of mine...He is a pure-blood and a great fighter, much better than Alice Longbottom...I was hoping that maybe you...m-maybe you could...spare him? He could be of great use to you!" he said silently praying Voldemort would agree with him.

Voldemort nodded very slowly.

"Very well Wormtail" he said. "Since you have done such a good job I will grant you your request." He paused and the said; "But know this Wormtail; if Black does not stand aside he will be killed too."

Peter nodded. "Yes my Lord" he said quietly and he left.

Outside he looked quite calm but inside he was praying that Sirius would stand aside...he didn't want to do this, but he wanted people to realise that he was brave too! He didn't want his best friend to die that was why he wanted Voldemort to spare Sirius...

'James, Lily, Frank please forgive me for this' he thought desperately.

...But if this was the only way to be recognised, to not be the tag along then so be it...

**...**

**One hour later**

**Godric's Hollow**

**...**

Alice Longbottom was in the living room.

She was sitting on the floor with the twins making sparks with her wand while they clapped and cooed.

After a while the boy's eyes began to droop.

Sirius walked in and glanced at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. It was getting late.

"I think they should go to bed" he said and Alice mocked gasped. "The great Sirius Black being _responsible?_" she cried placing a hand over her heart. "This is an historic moment! Quick call the _Daily Prophet_!"

"Oh shut up Ally!" said Sirius picking up the twins.

"Don't call me Ally _Siri!_" said Alice throwing her wand down on the sofa.

"I'll stop calling you Ally when you stop calling me Siri" said Sirius as he walked up the stairs.

Alice simply shook her head fondly and sat down on the sofa reaching for the television remote when suddenly she heard the front door smash off its hinges.

Alice's blood ran cold.

No.

Not now.

It couldn't be!

**...**

Alice ran down the hall and stopped dead half way to the front door frozen in horror.

For there, standing before her on the threshold with an evil smile on his lipless mouth was the Dark Lord Voldemort, the terror of the wizarding world and enemy of the Order of the Phoenix.

Alice suddenly remembered the prophesy and knew Voldemort was here for the twins... And though it sickened her to admit it part of her was glad that he hadn't gone for Neville.

But she couldn't focus on that now! She had to make sure Harry and Alex got out of here! She couldn't let Voldemort hurt them!

"SIRIUS!" she shrieked. "GRAB THE KIDS AND GO! IT'S HIM! HE'S HERE! PETER TOLD! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

But how could she? She didn't have her wand.

Voldemort saw this and laughed before he yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

And the green light of the Killing Curse hit Alice right in the chest.

It illuminated the hall with a sickening glow for a moment, shining against the banisters and the twin prams pushed against the wall before it dimmed and Alice Longbottom fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Her dark shoulder length brown hair fell into her deep blue eyes and there was a look of determination and fear still etched on her kind round face which was so much paler than usual.

Alice was dead.

**...**

Voldemort heard Sirius give a terrified yell upstairs, trapped, and listened feeling almost amused as he attempted to barricade himself in...He didn't have his wand with him either...

How foolish they were to think that they could discard weapons even for mere moments...

...How stupid they were to think they were safe when they knew there was a spy in the Order...

The foolish Mudblood lovers, they were truly idiotic.

He climbed the stairs slowly, one at a time only adding to the fear that Sirius felt as Voldemort prolonged his death...

His possible death anyway...As long as Black was sensible and listened to his commands he would have nothing to fear...

**...**

As he reached the nursery door he gave one lazy wave of his wand and the boxes, chairs and toys that had been frantically placed against it flew out of the way and the door swung open.

And there Sirius stood the twins still in his arms.

At the sight of Voldemort he dropped the infants into one of the white cribs behind him and flung his arms wide as though he thought shielding them from view would keep them safe from the evil in front of them, as though he thought it would work and that he would be chosen instead...

"Not Harry and Alex! Not Harry and Alex! _Please _not Harry and Alex!" he pleaded.

"Move out of the way you stupid boy...Stand aside now." Voldemort said calmly as he raised his wand threateningly.

"Not Harry and Alex! Please, no, take me, kill me instead!"

"This is my last warning."

"No! Please, not Harry and Alex, have mercy on them, kill me if you want but please just leave them alone!"

"Get out of the way Black" said Voldemort still sounding calm as though he was talking about the weather. "Stand aside and you will live boy."

"Not Harry and Alex please I'll do anything you want just don't hurt them!" Sirius said desperately and he himself was shocked at his pleading tone of voice and the tears that started streaming down his cheeks. In any other situation Sirius would have been embarrassed for crying in front of the enemy but he was terrified and determined at the same time...He could not..._would _not let this monster hurt Harry and Alex!

Voldemort could have simply pushed him away from the crib, Stunned him or put him in a Full Body Bind but as he had said to Wormtail if he didn't stand aside he would be killed.

And anyway it got one more enemy out of the way didn't it?

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse hit its target straight on.

Sirius froze for a moment as though in shock and then toppled just like his friend.

His bright gray almost silver eyes were now as dull as storm clouds, they were still wide open, his cheeks were still wet with tears and there was still a look of absolute pleading on his heart shaped face, his wavy black hair fanned out around his head like a midnight coloured halo.

Voldemort looked down at him. "I did give you a chance" he said emotionlessly and turned to the twins.

Which one should he kill first?

Hmm...Perhaps the one with green eyes. After all if Wormtail had told him the truth then this one was born just before midnight on July 31st..._born as the seventh month dies..._

Yes. He would kill Harry Potter first.

He pointed his wand at the green eyed child's forehead and said the dreaded curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse soared towards little Harry Potter and hit him right in the middle of his forehead...but wait...it..._it bounced off!_

It bounced all around the room finally hitting Voldemort in the forehead instead.

Voldemort gave a scream of pure agony as he was ripped from his body, there was a flash of light and when it dimmed there was only Voldemort's wand and his robes.

The man himself though was nowhere in sight.

Everything was quiet for a split second and then the ceiling of the nursery started to crumble along with the walls and the room demolished around them.

Harry and Alex started to cry in fright.

A small piece falling debris hit Alex in the forehead. It slashed down making a strange lob-sided 'L.'

Harry's scar on the other hand was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Finally the room stopped crumbling and all was silent even Harry and Alex.

The two babies looked at each other. What was going on?

They looked at Sirius.

Why wasn't he getting up?

Who was that scary man that had made the strange green light?

Where was Alice?

_What was going on?_

They started crying again.

**...**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...**

**Headmaster's Office...**

**...**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office reading a magazine on knitting patterns when he heard a strange whirring noise.

He looked up sharply and turned his eyes to the shelf next to his desk.

A small silver instrument was glowing, spinning and making a noise like a quiet alarm.

It was Dumbledore's way of making sure everyone's location was kept safe.

And right now it was the Potter's instrument that was whirring.

That meant...

Pettigrew.

That treacherous little rat!

Dumbledore stood, almost sprinted out of his office and into Hogsmeade where it would be safe to Apparate.

Once in Hogsmeade he quickly Apparated to Godric's Hallow.

**...**

Dumbledore looked at the house in shock. Almost the entire second floor was destroyed and the door was hanging off its hinges.

He walked inside holding his wand up ready to attack any enemies.

He didn't see any enemies, instead he saw Alice Longbottom lying dead on the ground.

Yes. Voldemort had definitely been here.

"Sirius?" he called.

There was no answer.

"Sirius are you here?"

Still all was quiet.

He walked upstairs to the nursery.

Sirius was lying in front of the crib that held the Potter twins who were now fast asleep.

Sirius was dead too and his eyes were finally closed though his cheeks were still damp.

Dumbledore put his wand back in his purple robes and walked over to the crib. 'So' he thought 'which one of them has fulfilled the prophesy?'

He looked at the twins. He really wasn't sure.

But wait...He could sense great power coming from the one with the L shaped scar.

L for Lord Voldemort and L for Love which was supposed to destroy Voldemort...So Sirius sacrificed himself for the twins and Voldemort went for the hazel eyed twin first. Which one was he again? Alex? Yes it was Alex. Alex destroyed Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. He would have to get rid of him.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _said Dumbledore.

A great silver phoenix flew from the end of his wand and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Go to Hogwarts and find Hagrid and tell him I need his help. Tell him the prophesy has been fulfilled. Tell him I am at Godric's Hollow."

The phoenix nodded and flew away into the night sky.

Dumbledore conjured a piece of parchment and took a spare quill out of his robes and conjured some ink.

He then wrote a fake note saying that Lily and James didn't want Harry in the way of taking care of Alex and addressed it to Lily's older sister Petunia Dursley.

Hopefully she would believe it and make Harry believe that he is her son and not the Potter's. But who cared if she did? After all Harry wasn't important right now, Alex was.

**...**

Hagrid came moments later.

"Wha' happened sir?" he asked looking quite shaken. "A-Alice is dead downstairs! Are the babies okay?"

He looked at Sirius and paled. Oh James was not going to be happy about this!

"Hagrid I need your help" said Dumbledore as he wrapped Harry in a blanket and placed the note inside.

"Anythin' sir!" said Hagrid.

"I need you to take Harry to the Dursleys" said Dumbledore. "They live at No. 4 Privet Drive."

"Why sir?"

"Alex has destroyed Voldemort" said Dumbledore ignoring Hagrid's flinch at the name. "Harry will just get in the way."

Hagrid gaped at Dumbledore. "An' wha' will yeh tell Lily and James?" he asked already fearing the answer.

"That Voldemort killed Harry."

Hagrid shook his massive hairy head.

"No sir!" he said "I won' make Lily an' James think little Harry's dead! This is insane he won' be in the way! It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll help Alex."

Dumbledore sighed and took his wand out again and aimed it at Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Hagrid" he said. "_Imperio!_"

Hagrid's big beetle black eyes went foggy and unfocused. He looked as though he was staring straight through Dumbledore.

"You will take Harry to the Dursleys. You will forget this conversation ever happened. You will think you have been at your hut all evening. You will think Harry Potter is dead too. You will find Augusta Longbottom and tell her what has happened when you are done. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Hagrid mumbled and took Harry from Dumbledore and walked away, no doubt to find some form of transportation.

Dumbledore then sent a Patronus to Lily and James, explaining the situation the same way he did to Hagrid.

**...**

Barely a minute later Dumbledore heard a crack like a gunshot and knew Lily and James had arrived.

He heard Lily's scream and sobs as she saw Alice downstairs and two sets of footsteps as James and Lily ran upstairs.

James took one look at Sirius and he too burst into tears like Lily and ran over to him.

"Padfoot?" he said shaking him. "Oh Merlin! Sirius for God's sake wake up! Don't do this to me mate! Don't leave me like this! Wake up!"

"J-James" said Lily shakily as she stared wide eyed at the crib that now only held Alex. "James where's Harry?"

James looked up at the crib and if possible went even paler than he already was. He turned to Dumbledore. "Where is he?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry" he said and that was enough of an answer for both of them.

Lily screamed and fell to her knees in agony.

Harry...Her baby boy...No..._NO!_

James scooped Alex out of the crib and held him close.

Alice...Sirius...Harry...Dead. All of them dead.

His friend, his best friend- no his _brother_, his son...dead.

He would never get to talk to Alice again.

He would never get to joke with Sirius again.

He would never get to hold Harry again.

They were dead.

They heard two other gunshot like cracks and heard Frank Longbottom give a heartbroken sob downstairs.

Apparently Hagrid had already told Augusta and she told Frank straight away.

While Frank stayed downstairs sobbing over his wife someone came running into the nursery.

It was a tall slim woman with blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She was almost as tall as James and was as tall as Sirius. She was very pale in the face with shock and confusion.

Her name was Marlene McKinnon and she was Sirius' fiancée.

She looked at Sirius and only Sirius.

She ran to him and dropped to her knees letting out anguished, heartbroken sobs.

She lay across his chest as her shoulders shook uncontrollably clutching Sirius' T-shirt as if it were the only thing holding her to Earth.

She couldn't believe it...Sirius was dead...But he was always such a fighter, how could he be dead?

That thought kept circling in her head.

_Sirius is dead._

How did it happen?

_Sirius is dead._

How was this possible?

_Sirius is dead._

What would happen now?

_Sirius is dead._

Where was Voldemort?

_Sirius is dead._

Where was Harry?

_Sirius is dead...Sirius gave his life to protect Harry and Alex and yet Harry died...Sirius is dead, Sirius is dead, Sirius is dead..._

"M-Marlene?" said Lily as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Marlene did not respond.

She instead tightened her grip on Sirius in a protective manner burying her face in his chest.

Hatred was already consuming her.

She needed someone to blame and she blamed the Potters...If it wasn't for them Sirius would still be here... If they hadn't asked him to babysit Sirius would still be alive...Why did they have to go out when they were supposed to be in hiding? Why did Sirius have to offer to mind the twins? Why couldn't he have stayed home?

...But in her mind it wasn't Sirius' fault...

...It was the Potter's fault.

Dumbledore stood quietly watching them all. If he felt any remorse it was quickly squashed. This was necessary.

It was for the greater good.

In time they would understand.

**...**

**The next morning...**

**8:30 am...**

**Number Four Privet Drive...**

**...**

Mrs Petunia Dursley woke up and stretched.

She looked at the clock beside the bed. It was 8:30.

She had better put the milk bottles out and make a start on breakfast before baby Dudley and her husband Vernon woke up.

Petunia took the milk bottle from beside the front door, opened the door and looked down at the step.

And she screamed in shock, dropping the milk bottles.

There was a baby on her front porch! A very familiar baby...

It was her nephew! Well one of them anyway. She had seen them in photographs sent by Lily.

Lily.

Dread filled Petunia. Was Lily hurt?

She picked the baby up and saw a note in his small fist. She opened it and felt furious on Harry's behalf.

Her sister and her husband had abandoned him! Just so he wouldn't 'Get in the way' as the letter said.

Bullshit!

Complete and utter bullshit!

Vernon came running down the stairs evidently alerted by her scream.

"Petunia what is it?" he asked frantically.

Petunia handed him the letter silently though she didn't let go of Harry.

Vernon read the letter and went red in the face also furious on Harry's behalf.

Who did these people think they were? They called themselves parents? What was wrong with them?

He looked at Petunia. "So will we keep him?" he asked.

Petunia nodded. "Yes" she said "And we'll raise him the right way. Let Lily and James see what they've given up. Besides," she smiled. "I'm sure Dudley will like having a little brother."

**...**

_**A/N: Holy crap the chapter wasn't incredibly short! ...IT'S A MIRACLE! And I know the Potters more than likely did not have a TV but they must have had SOMETHING to keep themselves entertained and Lily was Muggleborn so she'd know how to work a TV...**_

_**And I know the McKinnons were killed before Voldemort was destroyed but in this story Marlene was with Sirius the night her family were killed and therefore she survived.**_

_**So...Please review :) Go on click that little button down there you know you want to!**_

**...**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**...**

'_ello Governor! Fancy a shoe shine?_

_Sorry. I was watching AVPS and had that accent stuck in my head._

_Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter :) You all made me smile!_

_And just so you know you CAN get spray on skin! I couldn't believe it when I found out. It was mentioned in my science book and it's used to cover scars and/or burns. How useful is that?_

_Hope you enjoy this one just as much. :)_

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**...**

**Listening to- Raise Your Glass by P!NK**

**...**

_**CHAPTER 2- The Vanishing Glass**_

**...**

Ten years had passed since the Dursleys found their nephew sleeping on their doorstep and Privet Drive had changed quite a bit.

Ten years ago the pictures on the mantle in the sitting room showed a chubby baby boy with blonde hair and a smaller baby with messy black hair playing with Vernon and Petunia, celebrating their second birthdays and generally having fun.

But Dudley and Harry Dursleys were no longer babies.

Now the pictures showed two boys riding their first bikes, swimming at the beach, riding a merry-go-round at the fair, playing on the swings at the park, pictures on them on their first day at school, pictures of themselves and their best friend at a football match, playing computers games with Vernon and being coddled by Petunia.

The Dursleys had legally adopted Harry.

They changed his name to Harold (Petunia just couldn't get over the common name) but he still preferred to be called Harry. He was only ever called Harold by the teachers or if he was in serious trouble.

You could no longer see the lightning scar on his forehead. Petunia and Vernon had taken Harry to the doctor who had used spray on skin to cover the scar. Harry still found the prospect of spray on skin confusing.

Harry was asleep at the moment, dreaming of a giant, a man with silver hair and a younger kinder looking man with bright gray eyes. It was a nice dream until the kinder man with gray eyes suddenly screamed, as though hurt or scared, and fell to the ground. The giant started crying, while the silver haired man laughed happily. Then he pointed something at the giant who suddenly stopped crying, moved as though he was sleep walking, picked something small off the ground and disappeared while the silver haired man continued to laugh like a maniac.

"Harry honey wake up" said his mother Petunia, gently shaking him awake. Petunia was a tall, thin woman, with blonde hair, light blue eyes and a long neck. Admittedly she looked a bit like a horse.

"Huh?" said Harry sleepily.

"Harry I need your help with the breakfast" said Petunia, "It's Dudley's birthday sweetheart, remember?"

"Oh yeah" said Harry, "Okay Mum. I'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you Harry" said Petunia and she walked downstairs.

Harry pulled on his favourite red T-shirt, black jeans and red trainers and ran downstairs.

**...**

"Harry you get started on the bacon, I'll get the eggs finished" said Petunia as Harry walked over to the stove.

His father Vernon walked in. He was a fat man that looked a bit like a walrus. He didn't have much neck, he had watery blue eyes and a big moustache. He was about as vicious as a teddy bear.

"Something smells good" he said, "Good morning."

"G'morning Dad" said Harry flipping the bacon over. "Got all Dud's presents counted for?"

"Yes" said Vernon, "There's one from Marge, one from myself and your mother, one from you, I'm pretty sure Piers said he was getting Dudley a water gun correct?"

"Yeah."

"Heaven help us all" muttered Vernon getting some coffee. "A water gun! He'll wake us up by spraying water in our faces!"

"I think you're mistaking Dudley for me Dad" said Harry grinning evilly as he brought the bacon to the table.

"I rue the day I let you watch comedy!"

"I'm sure you do Daddy Dearest" said Harry widening his eyes and putting on an innocent expression.

"Don't use those puppy eyes on my Harry! They don't work anymore" said Vernon.

"I beg to differ" said Harry grinning even wider.

"Morning all" said Dudley coming into the kitchen. Dudley was a slightly chubby boy, with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He was a good five inches taller than Harry.

Harry didn't look anything like his family, he had almond shaped green eyes, messy black hair and was small for his age. He broke his glasses when he was seven, playing football and now he wore contact lenses. He found them to be better than the glasses as they wouldn't break if he was playing football.

"Happy birthday darling" said Petunia beaming at Dudley.

"Harry birthday son" said Vernon.

"Merry Christmas Dud!" said Harry. At his parents amused and slightly exasperated looks he said "What? Oh come on I had to say it!"

Dudley simply laughed and said "Thanks" as he sat down at the table.

"Can I open the presents now?" he asked.

"Of course" said Petunia finishing the eggs and getting some orange juice out of the fridge.

From Aunt Marge, Dudley got three computer games all about killing zombies.

From Vernon and Petunia, Dudley got a computer.

From Harry, Dudley got a book on pranks. Dudley grinned. He would certainly be putting that book to use later.

"Oh dear" said Vernon, "You and Piers planned this didn't you Harry?"

"Of course!"

"My boy" muttered Vernon, "My strange, _strange _boy."

After they had finished breakfast the doorbell rang and Petunia rushed to answer it.

A moment later Dudley and Harry's best friend Piers came in with his mother. Piers was a tall scrawny boy that resembled a rat.

"Hey mate" said Dudley.

"Happy birthday Dud" said Piers handing Dudley his present. Dudley opened it eagerly- Harry's hints were correct, it was indeed a water gun. Now that prank book would be ten times more useful.

**...**

They were on their way to the zoo. The boys insisted on playing Punch Buggy.

"Punch buggy red!" yelled Harry punching Piers.

"Punch buggy blue!" yelled Dudley punching Harry.

"Punch buggy silver!" yelled Piers punching them both.

"Git" said Harry and Dudley rubbing their arms.

Piers simply grinned. "Oh yeah, who the man?"

"I don't see any men in here" said Dudley.

"Ahem" said Vernon and Harry.

"Expect for you two of course" said Dudley relenting.

"Nice save Duddy" said Petunia laughing.

A motorcycle over took them at a dangerous speed.

"Honestly!" said Vernon, "That idiot could have killed himself! Look he doesn't even have a helmet on!"

Harry had a sudden vision of a man with long black hair riding a flying motorcycle without a helmet. It was the same man from his creepy dream. The man that kept dying...

"You've got that look on your face Har" said Piers, "What are you daydreaming about?"

"A flying motorcycle" replied Harry.

"How cool would that be?" said Dudley with a dreamy look on his face, "You could just skip all the traffic by flying!"

"Nice" said Harry and Piers nodding in sync.

"I think a flying car would be cooler though" said Piers.

"Are you kidding?" said Harry, "Motorcycle trumps car!"

"Car!"

"Motorcycle!"

"Car!"

"Motorcycle!"

"FISH!"

Piers and Harry looked at Dudley in shock. He had never yelled nonsense before, that was Harry's job, Dudley's was to make toilet jokes.

"What?" said Dudley shrugging, "If Harry can do it so can I!"

**...**

When they got to the zoo Vernon and Petunia bought them all large chocolate ice creams as they went around looking at gorillas, tigers, bears and zebras.

"Hey Dud" said Harry pointing at a particularly large and ugly gorilla, "You could be twins!"

Dudley punched him on the arm. "You're a prat Harry, you know that?" he asked.

"Love you too."

When they had lunch they got even more ice cream and a portion of chips and cheese burger each.

"The zoo cooks better than my mum" said Piers.

"Just be glad she isn't here to hear you say that" said Dudley.

**...**

Later they went to look at the reptiles.

It was dark and cool in the reptile house, a welcome change from the hot weather outside.

Harry, Dudley and Piers immediately went to find the largest snake in the place and found it very quickly.

It was a very large Boa Constrictor that could have wrapped itself around Vernon's car three times and crushed it into a trash can.

It didn't look like it wanted to though. In fact the snake was fast asleep.

"Dang" said Dudley in disappointment.

"Wasn't it asleep the last time we came here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" said Dudley nodding.

"Maybe it's in a coma" Piers suggested. "Let's go find something else. I wonder if they've got any of them weird frilled lizards..."

He and Dudley wandered off but Harry stayed where he was.

"Why are you always sleeping?" he asked the snake, "That's a bit lazy don't you think? And you miss out on a lot of cool stuff when you're asleep!"

Perhaps the snake had heard him, because it raised itself to Harry's eye level and _it glared at him._

"Are you glaring at me?" Harry asked folding his arms. "Well I was telling the truth! You do miss cool stuff when you sleep! And besides if you sleep all the time you'd get fat. Or you could have a really bad nightmare."

The snake looked as though it was considering Harry's words and actually nodded.

"You actually understand me?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

The snake nodded.

"Blimey...So you're from Brazil right? Was it fun there? Bet the weather was nice. Do you miss your family?"

The snake jabbed its tail at a sign that read; _This specimen was bred in captivity._

"Oh" said Harry, "Right. Sorry about that. I never knew my real parents either. They left me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep and they raised me. They kept my brother though which seems really unfair to me. But I don't really mind because I've got two awesome parents and a brother that's fun to pull pranks with...I'm talking to a snake about my family...I've gone completely barmy!"

Dudley and Piers came back over.

"They don't have the frilled lizards" said Piers in disappointment and then he gaped at the Boa Constrictor. "Bloody hell!" he gasped.

"It's awake!" said Dudley in nothing short of astonishment, "Blimey!"

A group of large teenagers passed, saw the snake and came rushing over.

"Move it midgets!" said the largest one pushing Dudley, Harry and Piers to the ground.

"OI!" yelled Dudley.

Harry rubbed his head in pain. He was bashed it pretty hard.

He felt his anger build up inside him and the next thing he knew all the teenagers were screaming in terror.

Dudley, Harry and Piers sat up and gaped in astonishment; the glass to the Boa Constrictor's cage had vanished.

Dudley and Piers immediately looked at Harry. He always made strange things happened so why shouldn't he have been able to do this?

The Boa Constrictor snapped at the teenager's heels almost playfully as it passed them, and went up to Harry and winked at him and continued on its way. As it passed Harry could have sworn he heard a low voice hiss; _"Brazil here I come! Thanksssss amigo."_

Harry shook his head. Yeah, he was going barmy.

**...**

The man in charge of the reptile house was in shock. "The glass!" he kept babbling, "Where did the glass go?"

No-one had an answer to that question.

The keeper of the zoo apologised to the teenagers and apologised even more to Petunia and Vernon who were furious. They thought that perhaps the glass hadn't been there at all even though the teenager insisted that it was there and suddenly vanished when they leaned against it.

Dudley muttered that perhaps the teenagers had shattered the glass with their weight. They were all very fat after all.

"That was bizarre" said Piers in the car ride home.

"Very bizarre" said Harry.

"Even more bizarre then the teacher's wig turning blue" said Dudley looking pointedly at Harry.

"I didn't turn the teacher's wig blue!" insisted Harry, "...I think."

**...**

That night when Vernon and Dudley were in bed and Harry was watching 'Jurassic Park' on the telly and Petunia was reading Harry spoke up.

"Mum...I think I made the glass at the zoo vanish."

Petunia almost dropped her book. "What makes you say that dear?"

"Well when the teenagers pushed us over I got angry at the glass just vanished! And before that I was talking to the snake! It understood me! Mum am I a freak?"

Petunia threw her book down and swept Harry into a hug.

"You listen to me Harold Dursley" she said, "You are _not _a freak." She sighed. "There's more to your birth parents than we ever told you sweetheart and I promise tomorrow your father and I will tell you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Harry asked.

"Because it would be best if your father was here to make sure I didn't leave and try to rip my sister apart limb from limb" Petunia answered with a weak smile. "Go to bed Harry. Good night."

"Good night Mum" said Harry walking upstairs.

What was so important about his birth parents? They were hardly ever mentioned! Why talk about them now?

And Harry felt he should have mentioned his dream as it wasn't the first time he had, had that dream.

As Harry fell asleep he had the dream again only this time there was a much scarier looking man. His features were blurred but Harry felt he looked like a snake. He shot something at the man with kind gray eyes, the giant started crying, the silver hair man laughed, the giant and the small thing disappeared.

Harry woke up with a start, fell back asleep and the dream began again...

**...**

**A/N: Well...yeah...There it is. Hope you enjoyed, please review. :)**


	3. Explanations and Hagrid

**...**

**...**

_*hugs all reviewers* I love you guys!_

_Blimey, I didn't expect people to give me such good reviews! I should have done a story like this one ages ago! :D_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, you're all awesome sauce!_

_Yes, I said awesome sauce, deal with it._

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Life's a Horcrux... T.T**

**...**

**...**

**Listening to- The Only Exception by Paramore (this song rocks!)**

**...**

**...**

_**CHAPTER 3- Explanations and Hagrid**_

**...**

**...**

Petunia and Vernon were finally going to tell Harry the truth about his birth parents.

Harry was sitting on an arm chair, with Dudley sitting at his feet Indian style.

Petunia and Vernon were sitting on the sofa, both looking rather nervous. Petunia had a letter in her hand.

"Harry" Petunia started but then stopped. She didn't know what to say. After all how do you explain to a ten year old boy that his twin brother defeated an evil wizard and that his parents abandoned him to focus more on his twin?

"Harry" said Vernon, "I'm going to be blunt son; you're parents are wizards."

Harry and Dudley stared at their parents and then at each other for about five seconds before they started laughing.

"Yeah" said Harry though his laughter, "Right. Good joke Dad!"

"But seriously" said Dudley who was struggling to stop laughing, "What's the big secret?"

"That is the big secret" said Petunia.

Harry and Dudley stopped laughing and stared at Petunia and Vernon blankly.

"You're telling the truth?" Harry finally asked, "My parents are a witch and wizard? Like flying on brooms and using wands and stuff?"

"Yes" said Petunia unfolding the letter she was holding and handing it to Harry, "This was left with you on the doorstep."

Dudley frowned at the mention of Harry being left on the doorstep like a bottle of milk, but he jumped up and sat next to Harry as started to read the letter.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon_

_Last night Voldemort attacked our children. _

_Harry's godfather Sirius sacrificed himself to save our children and it worked- when Voldemort tried to kill Alex first the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort instead. _

_Professor Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort gave Sirius the chance to stand aside; otherwise our children would have died regardless. _

_Why Voldemort wanted Sirius to stand aside we do not know, perhaps it was because he was a pureblood and powerful._

_In any case we hope you will raise our son Harry as we will have to train Alex. The wizarding world will make him a hero and we will have no time for Harry. Really it is all for the best._

_Sincerely:_

_James and Lily Potter_

Dudley glared at the letter.

"That's more like a note!" he snorted in disgust, "It's so short!"

"I hate them" said Harry narrowing his eyes. "I hate them! Yeah chucking one of your kids is a great way to honour a man's sacrifice! My godfather gave his life to protect me and Alex and they leave me on the doorstep like yesterday's milk! BLOODY PRATS!"

When Harry yelled this last part the light bulb in the over head lamp exploded sending glass flying everywhere.

"Blimey" said Dudley quietly.

Harry was still seething.

Petunia pulled him into a hug. "Harry honey calm down" she said, "They're not worth it."

"Damn right they're not" muttered Vernon and Dudley.

"I just can't wrap my head around it" said Harry, "This man, my godfather, Sirius could have saved himself, he could have lived, but he died so my brother and I could live but my birth parents decided to ignore his sacrifice and left me here...What the hell is wrong with them?"

"I don't know" said Petunia, "But I do know that Lily certainly isn't the same girl I grew up with."

"If I ever meet them" said Dudley seriously and calmly, "I'll box them."

"Not if I get there first" said Vernon narrowing his eyes at the letter as though it was the letter's fault.

"So" said Harry, "If Lily and James are magical am I?"

"After blowing up that light bulb among other things" said Petunia, "I would be shocked if you weren't. You should be getting a letter from Hogwarts before your birthday."

"Hogwarts?" Harry and Dudley asked at the same time.

"Hogwarts is the same school that Lily and James went to" said Petunia. "You start when you turn eleven and leave when you're seventeen. There are four Houses called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"I don't want to go!" said Harry immediately, "Not if it means I'll run into the Potters!"

"Harry they have no legal claim over you" Vernon reminded him, "And besides with your scar covered up chances are they won't even realise who you are."

Harry considered this. It was true.

And he could learn some spells to learn on the bullies at school...Now _that _idea had promise!

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school until you turn seventeen" said Petunia quickly when she saw the mischievous look on Harry's face.

"Darn" Harry muttered.

"If you do see the Potters at this school or anywhere else for that matter" said Dudley, "Be sure to box them for me!"

**...**

A week before Harry's birthday there was a knock at the door.

Dudley answered it to find an extremely tall man standing there. He was eight feet tall, perhaps more. He had big eyes, as black as beetles, bushy tangled black hair and a matching beard. His height made him seem intimidating but his eyes were very friendly.

"'Ello" said the giant cheerfully.

"Um...hello" said Dudley uncertainly, "Not to be rude but who are you?"

"Hagrid" said the giant, "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Are you Harold Dursley?"

"No I'm his brother Dudley" said Dudley, "Harry's upstairs." He turned and yelled; "OI! HARRY! THERE'S A MAN NAMED HAGRID HERE TO SEE YOU!" Then he turned to Hagrid and said politely and cheerfully; "Come on in sir."

Hagrid chuckled at him and walked into the sitting room as Petunia and Vernon came in from the kitchen.

"'Ello" said Hagrid smiling at them, "Me name's Hagrid. Y'see I'm here to give Harold his letter to Hogwarts. Petunia I'm sure yeh know all about Hogwarts."

Petunia nodded. "Of course I do" she said briskly as Harry came in.

Harry gaped at Hagrid in nothing short of astonishment.

"Dude you're huge!" he said.

"Harold!" said Petunia, hands on hips.

"What he is?" said Harry but when Vernon narrowed his eyes Harry turned to Hagrid and said "Sorry...it's just...well sir you're gigantic!"

Hagrid burst out laughing.

"Not to worry I get it all the time" he said. "So Harold-"

"I prefer Harry" said Harry.

"Alrigh' then Harry" said Hagrid, "Down to business. Yeh see yer're a wizard. And you've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do yeh know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" said Harry, "Mum explained it after I blew up a light bulb."

Hagrid beamed at him. "Well that just saved me a mighty long explanation" he said and reached into his large coat pulling out a small pale yellow envelope with green writing on it.

It read:

_Mr H. Dursley_

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_The Third Largest Bedroom_

_Little Whinging Surrey_

Harry opened it and read the letter inside:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin First Class, Lord of the Wizengamot._

_Dear Mr Dursley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We await your owl no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Blimey" said Harry staring at the letter, and then he looked at Hagrid and asked; "What do they mean they 'await my owl'?"

"Oh blimey I forgot yer're Muggleborn!" said Hagrid. Harry was not about to correct him. Hagrid continued, "Of course yeh wouldn't have an owl! Sorry about tha' Harry. First things first though- do yeh want to go?"

"Yeah" said Harry. There were countless things he could do with his magic and he might meet some cool people.

"Alrigh' then" said Hagrid reaching into his coat again and pulling out a small fluffy owl that looked rather disgruntled.

Hagrid turned to Vernon, "Don't suppose yeh've got some paper or a pencil eh Dursley?"

"Of course" said Vernon shuffling off and coming back a moment later with a sheet of paper and pencil in hand.

He handed it to Hagrid who wrote a quick note, attached it to the owl's leg, walked back to the front door, opened it and let the owl fly away.

He came back into the living room and said; "So ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon Alley?" said Harry and Dudley at the same time.

"A street full of shops" said Hagrid, "It's up in London."

"Are there joke shops?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Zonko's" said Hagrid.

"Sweet!" said Harry and he and Dudley ran upstairs to get their coats.

Sure he might run into his birth family, but Harry had a feeling he'd still have the time of his life.

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! My poll on Sirius and Marlene having a daughter will be taken down as soon as I'm finished the next chapter, and I've a description of what she will be like on my profile. If you have any suggestions for how she should act PM me or tell me in a review. :) And onto that matter; Please review! ^.^**

a H

"


	4. Enter Diagon Alley

**...**

_Bah! I know I haven't updated in forever but my old laptop started getting blue screens so I had to save everything onto a memory stick, and buy a new laptop with my Christmas money. I used a great deal of it on this new laptop, worth it though. And thank God I saved everything because the old laptop crashed for real! O.O *phew* Lucky I saved the stories when I did! Please excuse my lack of updates as I'm still getting used to this new laptop, and I still need to finish some security updates._

_Anyway onto business…_

_Guys thanks so much for the reviews!_

_Although..._timber _I have something to say to you- why would I want to stick to canon? This is called a fanfiction for a reason! And I made Hagrid come to the Dursleys for one simple reason; I unlike you really like Hagrid and I want him to be friends with Harry. If you want a perfect story I suggest you get an account and make your own. In the mean time please stop being so 'effing' rude._

_To everyone else- thank you :) Virtual cookies for all!_

_Okay to the story!_

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**...**

**Listening to- Gypsy by Shakira**

**...**

**CHAPTER 4- Enter Diagon Alley**

**...**

The Dursleys and Hagrid were in London.

Hagrid pointed to a very shabby looking building called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tha's the Leaky Cauldron" he said, "It's a famous place."

They all walked inside.

For a famous place it was extremely shabby and a good bit smelly.

Harry glanced at Petunia and almost laughed at the expression on her face; it was obvious she longed to give the place a good cleaning.

"The usual Hagrid?" said the bar man reaching for a glass.

"Can't Tom" said Hagrid, "I'm on Hogwarts business." He gestured to the Dursleys.

The bar man, Tom was staring at Harry. "You look an awful lot like Alex Potter" he said.

"Um..." said Harry.

"Yeah, yeh do Harry" said Hagrid peering at him, "Huh. Fancy tha'. Well, see yeh later Tom." And he walked out the back door of the pub with the Dursleys following him.

They emerged in a very small back garden with three bins in it. The back garden didn't smell any better than the pub.

Hagrid tapped a few bricks on the wall in front of them, muttering to himself, and slowly but surely the bricks moved to reveal a long narrow street full of shops and people.

"Welcome" said Hagrid, "To Diagon Alley!"

"Sweetness" said Harry and Dudley grinning.

**...**

They walked along the street until they came to a large white building. There was a little man, even shorter than Harry with a pointed nose and pointed ears standing outside.

"Tha's a goblin" said Hagrid, chuckling at the astonished expressions on the Dursley's (except Petunia's) faces. Petunia already knew what a goblin was having come to Diagon Alley with Lily when she was younger.

They walked inside and Hagrid led them to a large white marble desk with a surly looking goblin sitting there.

Harry started looking around. The bank was huge and people were rushing around everywhere, and dozens of goblins were rushing around looking irritable.

"Harry come on" said Vernon, grasping Harry's arm. They had switched their Muggle money for wizard money.

"Okay" said Hagrid when they were outside, "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Got tha'?"

"Yeah" Harry answered for the family.

"Alrigh' Harry," said Hagrid, "Where do yeh wan' to go firs'?"

Harry checked his list. "Hmm…guess I should get the books out of the way first" he said.

"Alrigh' then" said Hagrid, "Florish and Blotts it is then."

**...**

They walked into a very crowded book shop. And when I say very crowded I mean it was filled to bursting point!

"Alrigh' stick together everyone" said Hagrid, "Wouldn't wan' teh get lost."

They walked around looking for the books Harry needed, when Dudley knocked over a dark haired, round faced boy.

"Oops!" said Dudley helping the boy to his feet, "Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's alright" said the boy shrugging, "No harm done. I'm Neville Longbottom, what's your name?"

"Dudley Dursley" answered Dudley, "This is my brother Harry."

Neville blinked at Harry. "Blimey you look a lot like Alex!"

"Alex Potter, you mean?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. Creepy. Hmm…anyway is it your First Year at Hogwarts?"

"Just me" said Harry.

"Yeah, just Harry's the wizard" said Dudley, "I'm going to our dad's old school this September."

"Cool" said Neville, "Hope to see you there then."

Just then a voice called out "Neville? Neville where did you go?"

"Over here Dad!" Neville called.

A man with Neville's dark hair walked over to them but then was where the similarities ended. Harry had a feeling Neville looked more like his mother.

"There you are," said Mr Longbottom in relief, "Thank goodness. Just paid for all your books, you need your robes now. Oh hello" he said evidentially just spotting Harry and Dudley.

"Hello" said Harry and Dudley.

"Dad, this is Harry and Dudley Dursley. Harry's starting Hogwarts this year. Muggleborn right?"

Technically not but, just like with Hagrid, Harry wasn't going to correct them.

"Yeah" he said nodding.

Mr Longbottom stared at Harry for a moment, "You're not related to the Potter's in some way are you?" he asked.

Harry hesitated. "Well, my mum's Mrs Potter's older sister" he said.

"Hmm" said Mr Longbottom looking thoughtful, "Petunia?"

"Yes" said Dudley, "How do you-"

"Harry, Dudley there you are!" came Petunia's relieved voice. "What did Hagrid say about wandering off? Honestly boys!"

"Hello Petunia" said Mr Longbottom.

"Frank!" sputtered Petunia is shock. The last time she saw him was at Lily's wedding.

"I didn't know you had another son Petunia" said Mr Longbottom, apparently named Frank, "I thought it was just Dudley."

"Yes, well, we adopted Harry" said Petunia, "Someone just left him on our doorstep."

Harry scanned Mr Longbottom's face for any spark of recognition. Surely he knew the Potter's abandoned him right? But there was nothing except for shock. In fact he seemed appalled at the very idea of someone abandoning a child.

"That's disgraceful!" he said in horror.

"Agreed" said Petunia, "Come on boys, Vernon and Hagrid are waiting outside. Robes now I suppose."

"We're just heading there too" said Frank, "We'll come with you if that's okay?"

Petunia shrugged as though she didn't really mind either way. Harry supposed the only magical people she didn't like at the moment were Lily and James Potter.

They headed to Madame Malkin's accompanied by the Longbottoms.

Harry, Dudley and Neville instantly hit it off.

"So what House do you want to be in Neville?" Dudley asked.

"Gryffindor" said Neville, "I want to prove I can be just as brave as my dad. He's an Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher, so a lot of people expect me to be as a good as him. And my mum was in that House too. That's another reason I want to go there."

"You must really look up to your mum then" said Harry smiling.

"Well" said Neville sadly, "My mum was killed trying to protect the Potter twins against You-Know-Who along with Sirius Black. She tried to give Sirius time to get the twins out people reckon since she was found in the hall and Sirius was found upstairs…Pity it didn't work entirely."

"What do you mean 'didn't work entirely?'" Harry asked suspiciously. What had the Potters told people?

Neville sighed. "Alex lived, but Harry, his twin, died that night."

"WHAT?" Harry and Dudley yelled. The Potters told people Harry _died? _What the hell?

Neville took their yell of shock, as a yell that they couldn't believe a baby had lived when two adults hadn't.

"Yeah" said Neville sadly, "My mum was Harry's godmother. It's seriously creepy though" he said suddenly, "You look so much like Alex Harry, except for the eyes and your names Harry…it's weird."

"Coincidence I guess" said Harry, "Ever heard of evil twins?"

Neville laughed, "Somehow though I doubt you're evil!"

"Oh you never know" said Dudley grinning, "Harry can be vicious at times."

**...**

Things in the robe shop were uneventful. They just tried on robes, had to explain to Madame Malkin that Harry was _not _Alex Potter, just check the eyes and according to Frank, check the forehead. Apparently Alex had an L shaped scar on his forehead.

They went to get their wands. This was what Harry had really been looking forward to.

But then, Harry's bad luck happened.

Or, a little family of three coming out Florish and Blotts happened to be exact.

A woman with red hair spotted Petunia, her green eyes widened and she rushed over.

"Petunia?" she asked, "Is that really you?"

Petunia was gaping at the red haired woman as the woman's son and husband rushed over.

"_Lily?_"

…

**A/N: I'm leaving it there because I'm evil. Deal with it ^.^ BTW the poll is done and people want Marlene and Sirius to have a daughter. She shall be introduced on the train to Hogwarts :) Thanks to all those people who voted!**


	5. The Potters and Wands

…

_Er, yeah, hi._

…_I don't really have much to say other than sorry for taking so long. ^.^;_

_BTW A Dead Star will be updated soon, it's just I'm working on who to put next (probably going to be Regulus' chapter next) and I'm also working on Walburga's chapter, James' and Hagrid's chapters._

_So yeah. Once I finish one of their chapters it'll be posted. :)_

_Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope it'll be worth it._

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

…

**Listening to: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

…

**Chapter Five- The Potters and Wands**

…

"_Lily?" _Petunia gasped, her eyes wide.

Harry and Dudley exchanged horrified looks before Harry pulled the hood of his jacket up and over his eyes as far as it would go. He did not want the Potter's recognising him.

"I never expected to see you here Petunia" said Lily Potter, looking just as shocked as her sister.

"Yes, well our son is going to Hogwarts this year" said Petunia stiffly.

Lily glanced at Dudley.

"Not me" said Dudley and he nudged Harry slightly, "My brother's going."

"I didn't know you had another son Petunia" said Lily.

"He was abandoned on our door step" said Vernon before Petunia could answer, "He was left with only a note saying that is his name is Harold or 'Harry' and asking us to take care of him."

Harry scanned the Potter's faces for any sign of recognition. There was nothing. They looked as horrified as Frank had at the idea of leaving a baby on a doorstep.

'They're good actors' Harry thought with a scowl.

Hagrid glanced at Frank, Neville, Harry and Dudley. "Eh- Petunia, Vernon, maybe it'd be best if I take Harry along to get' the res' o' his supplies" he said looking awkward, "Dudley, Frank and Neville can come along too."

They took the hint and followed Hagrid while Vernon and Petunia remained to talk to the Potters.

…

The minute they were away Hagrid sighed in relief. "Blimey tha' was awkward" he said.

"Well Mum doesn't exactly like Mrs Potter" said Dudley. He wasn't going to call her Lily, or (heaven forbid) _Aunt _Lily.

"Hm" said Hagrid looking thoughtful, "I knew they didn't get along as kids bu' I thought they'd get over it. Aw well, you've got yer books and robes right Harry?"

"Yeah" said Harry and he pulled down his hood and pulled his school supply list from his pocket. "I need Potions supplies and a wand" he said.

"You can get your Potions supplies over there" said Frank pointing at a shop two doors down from Florish and Blotts. "We'll go with you. Neville still needs a cauldron and a wand."

The shop wasn't nearly as crowded as Florish and Blotts had been but it was still pretty crowded.

"Whoa solid gold cauldrons!" said Harry gaping at a solid gold cauldron.

"Sweet!" said Dudley grinning.

"No" said Hagrid pulling them away from it, "It's says pewter on yer list."

"Aw come on Hagrid give me a break, it's awesome!" groaned Harry. The gold cauldron looked so cool and shiny! He liked shiny.

Neville was staring at a silver cauldron and he turned to Frank. "Dad can I-?"

"No" Frank said cutting him off.

"But-"

"No."

"What if I-?"

"The list says pewter for a reason Neville."

"You're mean Dad."

"Yeah, I love you too Son."

…

As they were walking out of the shop Petunia and Vernon came up to them, both looking rather flustered.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We'll tell you later" said Petunia, "Let's just say they're very good at acting like nothing's wrong."

It took Harry a moment to realise what Petunia meant; the Potters were acting like they had no clue who Harry was, they were acting like he really was dead.

"Gits" Dudley muttered, who had come to the same conclusion as Harry.

Frank, Neville and Hagrid looked confused.

"Er- let's get the wands" said Hagrid breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, good idea" said Vernon nodding and they set off to a shop with a very old looking wand in the window. The sign above the door said; _Ollivander's._

…

The shop was very dusty, and warm. The air itself seemed to be filled with magic and it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

"Good afternoon" said a voice from the shadows. As one, the group jumped and turned to face the new comer.

It was an old man with wispy grey hair and silvery eyes. Harry knew instantly that this was Ollivander.

"I was wondering when I would see you Mr Longbottom" said Ollivander peering at Neville curiously and he turned to Harry looking even more curious "And who might you be young man?" he asked.

"Harry Dursley" said Harry, feeling a bit creeped out by the old man's eyes.

Ollivander nodded and turned to Dudley. "And you?"

"I'm Harry's brother Dudley Dursley" said Dudley, "And before you ask no I am not going to Hogwarts."

Ollivander nodded once again. "Very well, who would like to go first?"

Neville and Harry exchanged nervous glanced. "Er- I guess I will" he said and stepped forward.

Ollivander took out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Neville stuck out his left hand. The measuring tape measured Neville's arm, leg and (strangely enough) the space between his nostrils. Harry had to hold back a laugh at that. Why would Ollivander need to know how big the gap between his nostrils was? Wizards were weird.

Once the measuring was finished Ollivander went to the shelves, grabbed a wand and handed it to Neville.

"Give it a wave" he said. Neville waved it, causing the chair behind Hagrid to break.

"Ooh not that one" said Ollivander taking the wand and handing Neville another.

Before Neville could do anything Ollivander snatched it back. "Not that one!" he said and handed Neville another.

"Try this one" he said, "Cherry, thirteen inches with a unicorn hair for the core."

Neville waved it, looking quite relieved that Ollivander didn't snatch it back right away, and what looked to be multiple stars flew out.

Ollivander clapped, Frank looked proud.

"Wonderful!" said Ollivander, "Now Mr Dursley, your turn."

Harry stepped forward and before Ollivander could ask what his wand hand was, he stuck out his right hand and the tape began measuring him the same way it had Neville.

"Try this" said Ollivander handing him a wand. Harry waved it and a vase of roses on the counter burst into flames.

He let out a startled yell along with everyone else and with a quick wave of Frank's wand the fire was put out.

"Well that hasn't happened in ages" said Ollivander and he took the wand from Harry and gave him another.

This went on for twenty minutes. Harry lost count of how many wands he tried. While he was steadily getting more and more bored and tired, Ollivander seemed more and more excited.

"Trick customer eh?" he asked grinning, "Not to worry I have a wand for everyone." He glanced at the shelves thoughtfully. "Hmm" he said, "I wonder…" He walked to the shelves, and pulled down another wand.

"Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather" he said handing the and to Harry. Harry immediately felt a great warmth rush up his arm and he waved the wand, releasing red and gold sparks.

Ollivander clapped happily and then stared at Harry with an unreadable look on his face.

"Curious" he muttered, "How very curious…"

"Sorry" said Harry, "But what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr Dursley" said Ollivander looking Harry right in the eye, "And it just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other feather. And this wand's brother wand…why it's brother wand was You-Know-Who's wand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. You-Know-Who?

"He means Lord Voldemort" said Frank. Hagrid and Ollivander flinched.

Harry stared at his wand. Voldemort owned it's brother. That was interesting.

"I'm sure we can expect great things from you Mr Dursley" said Ollivander, still staring at him.

"Yeah, maybe" said Harry.

"So" said Vernon looking at Ollivander and breaking the awkward atmosphere, "How much for the wand?"

…

**A/N: *grins wryly* You didn't think I was going to change Harry's wand did you? Anyway up next is Platform Nine and Three Quarters! Hogwarts baby, WOO! ^_^ Once again I'm very sorry for the long wait, thanks for bearing with me. :)**


	6. Journey to Hogwarts

…

…

_I decided to update this story first before going onto A Dead Star and A Mixed Up Destiny. _

_Sorry the updates are so slow recently but the summer exams are coming up and I'm freaking out over the Maths exam. I'm awful at Maths and numbers in general, I've never been able to understand them. *sighs and shrugs* Aw well what can you do about it. Well I could study but how are you supposed to study numbers?_

_Either way, here's an update. I'll be sure to update my stories faster once the exams are over, I promise. :)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. :D_

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I never have, I sadly never will.**

…

…

**Listening to: King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps**

…

…

**Chapter Six: Journey to Hogwarts**

…

…

The big day had arrived. It was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts.

Harry woke up at half six and was too worked up to go back to sleep, so he went over his school books one last time (which had been very interesting to read actually) and double checked that he had everything packed.

After doing all this he checked the clock. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Should he wake his family up?

Well why not? He was bored.

He walked into Dudley's room, grabbed a pillow off the ground (honestly how did Dudley manage to keep one pillow on the bed but one always got knocked to the floor Harry would never know) and he proceeded to whack his brother over the head multiple times.

"Wake up Dud!"

"Ow! Harry! You git stop it I'm awake! Ow!" Dudley yelped trying to dodge the pillow.

"Good morning" said Harry cheerfully.

Dudley glared at him. "I will give you three seconds" he said coldly.

Harry dropped the pillow and ran into his parent's room with Dudley hot at his heels.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE HARRY!"

"MUMMY SAVE ME!" Harry wailed jumping onto Vernon and Petunia's bed.

Both adults woke with a start. Vernon glanced at Petunia. "It's your turn to stop them" he said and tried (and failed) to go back to sleep.

…

**King's Cross Station**

…

The Dursley family was walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I still can't believe we have to walk through a wall" said Harry staring at said wall. "Seriously it's weird. What if someone without magic walked through? It's possible isn't it?"

"Not many people would walk into a wall" said Vernon. "Though you're right. I wonder what would happen."

"Packed with Muggles of course!" came a female voice from behind them. The speaker was a small plump woman with flaming red hair. Trailing behind her were four boys each with the same red hair and holding onto her hand and looking around somewhat curiously was a little red haired girl. "Dad's right" Harry heard her say, "Muggle trains look cool."

"Who yells about Muggles in a train station?" said Petunia rolling her eyes, "Come on let's go."

One by one they walked through the wall ("This is so weird!" said Harry) and they came onto a platform filled with dense smoke and people in robes with owls and cats in cages. In front of them was a large scarlet train.

"Hey Harry, Dudley!"

Harry and Dudley turned around to see Neville rushing towards them. He was already wearing his school robes and he had a big grin on his face.

"I was hoping to run into you" he said, "Hello Mr and Mrs Dursley" he nodded at Petunia and Vernon.

"Good to see you Neville" said Petunia smiling at him.

"Need help with your trunk?" Neville asked Harry.

"Yes please" said Harry nodding.

Neville helped Harry drag his trunk into a compartment with Neville's luggage already there and someone else's luggage. "Did you pack rocks or something?" Neville asked. "Your trunk weighs a ton!"

"No but I did bring my Lord of The Rings books and some of my other books and prank material" said Harry.

"Lord of the what?" Neville asked looking confused.

"I'll explain later" said Harry.

They walked back outside the train. Petunia and Vernon were talking to Frank, Dudley was talking to a small girl with long wavy black hair and grey eyes and a thin face.

"Alex?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow when she saw Harry.

"Harry Dursley" said Harry.

"Oh sorry" said the girl smiling sheepishly, "You just look a lot like him. Hm, kind of creepy. I'm Aurora Black." She held out her hand which Harry shook.

"Nice to meet you" he said. He paused and asked; "Are you related to Sirius Black?"

"He's my dad."

"Oh, um…gosh, sorry" said Harry.

Aurora shrugged. "Doesn't matter" she said, "I get asked that a lot. Not that there's many Black's left so God knows why people ask that." She rolled her eyes, "Dumbos. Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise" said Harry.

Aurora looked over her shoulder and grinned. "HEY! GINNY! COME OVER HERE!"

The little red haired girl from earlier ran over smiling when she saw Aurora. "Yell a little louder Aurora I don't think they heard you in China" she said smirking but then she grinned in earnest, "Good to see you. Are you excited then?"

"What kind of question is that?" said Aurora but she was beaming, "Of course I am! Oh Ginny, this is Harry and Dudley Dursley."

"Hi" said Ginny smiling at Dudley and Harry. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at Harry but thankfully didn't make a comment about his likeness to Alex Potter. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi" said Dudley, "So are you going to Hogwarts this year too?"

Ginny shook her head. "No I'm going next year. My brothers Percy, Fred, George and Ron are going. It's Ron's first year."

"Ginny? Ginny where are you?"

Ginny rolled her bright brown eyes. "And there's Mum" she said. "I'd better go. Hopefully she's done telling the twins off and going on about Percy being a Prefect." She looked at Aurora, "You'd better write lots or I'll set Fred and George on you" she said.

"What kind of threat is that?" said Aurora, "My dad was a Marauder after all!"

Ginny rolled her eyes again, "Don't remind me" she said, "See you later." With that she walked off.

"What's a Marauder?" Harry asked Aurora.

"A group of pranksters" said Aurora, "My dad was in the group with James Potter, Remus Lupin and," she sneered, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dudley, "I take it you don't like him."

"He told Voldemort where the Potters were hiding" said Aurora, "He's basically the reason Dad, Aunt Alice and Alex's brother Harry are dead. Luckily he's in prison."

"Serves him right" muttered Neville glaring at the ground.

A loud whistle sounded off and Frank said "You'd better get on the train kids."

Aurora hopped onto the train with a wave and a "Thanks for letting me stay the night Uncle Frank!"

Neville hugged his father and followed Aurora. "Bye Dad! I'll write to tell you what House I get into!"

Harry hugged Dudley, then Petunia and then Vernon. "I'll see you at Christmas" he said and went after Neville and Aurora. All three of them stuck their heads out the window of their compartment and waved until the platform was out of sight.

"Well this will be exciting" said Aurora. "What house do you want to get into Harry? Nev and I are hoping for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Granted Hufflepuff would be fun too, my cousin Nymphadora went there and so did my Uncle Ted. I'm not sure I'd want to go to Slytherin. Nothing against the people in general but my Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange went there, so did my Uncle Lucius Malfoy and I bet you anything my stupid cousin Draco will go there and if I'm stuck with _him _for seven years I will kill him I swear to Merlin I will! Granted my Aunt Narcissa went to Slytherin and she's alright I suppose, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a bit" said Harry laughing at her.

"I do that when I'm excited" said Aurora scratching the back of her neck.

"What do you do when you're nervous?" Harry asked.

"She's swears enough to make a sailor blush" said Neville smirking.

Aurora's cheeks flushed pink. "I bloody well do not!" she said indignantly.

Neville raised an eyebrow at her, still smirking.

Aurora pouted. "Alright fine I swear. But you can blame that on Dora. So Harry back to my question; what House are you hoping for?"

"Hufflepuff does sound cool" said Harry, "But I think I'd like to be with you guys so maybe Gryffindor."

"Coolio!" said Aurora, "This will be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

They stayed like that for a while, looking out the window and pointing things out to each other or asking each other about their families until the door opened and a blonde boy with a pale pointed face and cold grey eyes walked into. Behind him were two boys who looked a lot like gorillas.

Aurora groaned. "What do _you _want Draco?" she asked glaring at him.

"Just following my mother's orders and making sure my baby cousin got here safely" drawled the blonde boy, apparently named Draco.

"I'm only two months younger than you!" Aurora snapped, "And as you can see I'm fine so bog off ferret face."

Draco sneered at her. "It wasn't my idea to come looking for you but you know Mother she can be more of a mother hen than the Weasley woman. She would have sent me a Howler if I didn't listen to her."

"Now that would have been a lovely sight" said Aurora grinning quite evilly, "But sadly that's not going to happen now. So unless you have anything useful to say to me, which I doubt, go away."

"Just stay out of my way this year _cousin _and we'll get along fine" said Draco and he stormed off.

"Hey I didn't come looking for you, you came looking for me!" Aurora called after him.

"That's your cousin?" Harry asked.

"Sadly" said Aurora, "His mum's alright actually. She tries to get along with me because I remind her of my dad or some rubbish like that. At least she doesn't constantly insult my mum and myself unlike her prick of a husband."

"Why did you call him ferret face?"

"He looks like a ferret" said Aurora as though it should have been obvious, "Come on you must have noticed that!"

Harry thought about it. Draco had looked a bit like a ferret come to think of it.

"And what's a Howler? He mentioned his mum would have sent him one if he didn't check on you."

"It's a yelling letter" said Neville, "They come in red envelopes on enchanted parchment. Whatever you write gets yelled when the envelope is opened."

"That sounds humiliating" said Harry.

"It is" said Neville and Aurora.

"We've never been given one but one time Ginny's brothers Fred and George were being babysat by my mum and they were little terrors. It was funny to watch them go mental after having so much sugar actually. But anyway Mrs Weasley sent them a Howler after my mum sent her a letter explain that the twins tried to perform some…er, _experiments _on our owl. The Howler was so loud it made dust fall from the ceiling and the living room shook. I don't think my ears have been the same since."

"What did they try to do your owl anyway?" Neville asked Aurora, "You've never mentioned what they did."

"Let's just say it involves soap, a frog, glue and a fork and leave it at that" said Aurora.

"I'm not sure I even want to know" said Harry wondering exactly what Ginny's brothers could hope to accomplish with an owl, soap, a frog, clue and a fork.

A middle aged woman came in pushing a trolley full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Ooh, I'd like some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please!" said Aurora jumping off her seat and handing a handful of Sickles to the woman.

"Four Chocolate Frogs please" said Neville fishing some money out of his pocket, "Harry you want anything mate?"

"What are those?" Harry asked point at some orange pasties.

"Pumpkin pasties dear" said the woman.

"Uh, two of those then please" said Harry. Neville paid for the Chocolate Frogs and the pasties.

"I'll pay you back I promise" said Harry.

"It's fine" said Neville waving his hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it."

After a while the sun began setting. "Better get changed then" said Aurora getting up and pulling black robes out of her trunk. She walked out of the compartment while Harry pulled his robes on. Aurora came back moments later in her own robes.

"We'll be there soon" said Neville glancing out the window, his eyes bright with excitement.

A village came into sight.

"Hogsmeade!" said Aurora. "Hogwarts is just up the hill at the end of the village."

The village looked like something out of a fairy tale book. The houses and shops were all made of brick, chimneys were slanted on the roofs, the windows were shining golden from the lights inside the buildings.

"Looks cool" said Harry.

The train stopped.

"_All students please leave your luggage on the train" _came an announcement.

"If anything gets nicked I'll kill Dumbledore" said Aurora and Harry wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Well let's go" said Neville and they walked out of the train sticking close together. Aurora grabbed one of their hands each and neither of them tried to pull away. Both of them were starting to feel very nervous.

"Oh bugger I don't want to do this" muttered Harry.

Why had he agreed to this? He must have been mad.

…

…

**A/N: And introducing Aurora, Sirius and Marlene's daughter! Also introducing Ginny and Draco :) So Aurora's mentioned Ted, Lucius, Narcissa, Nymphadora and Bellatrix but she has not mentioned Andromeda. Why? *grins* You'll find out…in Third Year XD**

arry ogwartsH


	7. The Sorting Hat

…

…

_I promised I'd update when the exams are over, so here's an update._

_On another note…_

_FREEDOM! SWEET, __**SWEET **__FREEDOM! THE EXAMS ARE OVER!_

_And to top it all off today was a half day :D_

_Smooth sailing from here on out. No homework today either :)_

_I just hope I passed the Maths test, even if it's just barely I'll be happy._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy._

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Aurora Black for all she's worth ^_^**

…

…

**Listening to: Dynamite by Taio Cruz **

…

…

**Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat**

…

…

"Okay Firs' Years follow me!" Hagrid called over the sea of children. "Alrigh' Harry?"

"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry waving to him, with his free hand as Aurora was still holding onto him and Neville with a vice grip. Draco Malfoy, who was hovering nearby raised an eyebrow at Harry and continued on, his two goons following him.

The group of First Years followed Hagrid down a slippery path and came to a lake with small boats along the shore.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called to them. He had already taken a boat for himself.

Harry, Neville and Aurora got into a boat near the middle of the line and they were joined, surprisingly enough, by Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here ferret face?" Aurora asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I can't last a whole boat ride with Crabbe and Goyle, they have the intelligence of trolls" Draco snapped, "Sue me why don't you cousin dearest?"

The boats took off. All four of them were silent until Harry asked; "How do they sort us?"

"The Sorting Hat" Neville, Aurora and Draco answered. Neville and Aurora has patient, friendly tones of voice but the way Draco spoke suggested he thought Harry was stupid.

"The Sorting Hat?" Harry repeated.

"We have to try on the Sorting Hat, it sorts through our minds and it tells us what House we should be in" said Neville, "As you know you can get Sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Oh" said Harry. They just had to try on a hat? That was a bit of a let-down.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled, as they passed through a veil of vines and came into a small tunnel. Everyone ducked and they passed through safely. "You'll be getting' your firs' view of Hogwarts in a minute!" Hagrid said after they passed through.

They rounded a corner and everyone, even Draco Malfoy, gasped as they saw Hogwarts for the first time.

It was a huge castle, towers and turrets everywhere, every window glowing golden through the darkness.

"To think we're going to spend seven years here" gasped Aurora, staring at Hogwarts with wide eyes. She grinned widely, "I love my life!"

They docked and everyone climbed out. Hagrid knocked on the big double doors in front of him and they opened seemingly on their own.

Standing inside was a stern looking woman, wearing emerald green robes, her black hair was tied back tightly in a bun.

'Something tells me I ought to stay out of her way' Harry thought.

Draco walked off towards Crabbe and Goyle with a comment of "Please don't get Sorted into Slytherin Aurora I couldn't bear it."

In response to this Aurora stuck her tongue out at his back.

"The Firs' Years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

The woman, apparently McGonagall, nodded at Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here." She turned to the First Years, "Follow me please."

Without comment the First Years followed after her. Maybe they had the same thought as Harry; don't cross McGonagall.

McGonagall led them down a corridor, into a hall so big Harry was certain he could fit his house inside, and up a flight of stairs.

McGonagall stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said, "In a few moments you will pass through these doors," she gestured to the doors behind her, "And join your classmates. But before you can join a House you must be Sorted. You will join either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Each house has its own unique history and has produced great witches and wizards. Wait here and I will go see if they are ready for you."

She walked away through the doors, opening and closing the doors so quickly none of them could see what the room beyond looked like.

"Well this ought to be interesting" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Neville nodding in agreement. "Wonder where we'll be sorted."

It seemed they were three of the few people who knew how they were Sorted. A tall and gangly red haired boy with blue eyes and dozens of freckles was going on about fighting a troll. A pair of Indian twins were talking to each other quickly and quietly looking nervous and a bushy haired girl with big front teeth was listing off spells and books wondering which she would need.

"Think we ought to put them out of their misery?" Aurora asked smirking.

"No" said Neville, "Why ruin the surprise?"

Just as he said this they got another surprise; a crowd of ghosts floated through the wall, arguing amongst themselves. They didn't seem to notice the crowd of eleven year olds below them even though half of them had screamed and gasped.

"Forgive and forget I say!" said a fat monk, "We should give him a chance!"

"My dear Friar" said a ghost with a goatee, wearing tights, "Haven't we given Peeves enough chances? He's not even really a ghost anyway and he gives the rest of us a bad name."

"Well- I say what are you all doing here?" The Fat Friar had caught sight of the first years.

"New students!" said the ghost in tights cheerfully, "About to be Sorted are you?"

A few of them nodded dumbly.

"Wonderful!" said the Fat Friar, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know."

McGonagall returned and the ghosts, upon spotting her, left.

"They are ready for you" she said, "Come along."

She opened the double doors and once again the group gasped as they followed her.

The hall was large and spacious. The ceiling reflected the sky outside; dark, clear and scattered with stars. There were thousands of candles hovering above them.

"It's not really the sky" said the bushy haired girl, "It's just enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry had bought that book and meant to read it but completely forgot to do so.

Every student was watching them along with the teachers who were seated at the top of the hall. Sitting on a golden throne was the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

To Harry's surprise when Aurora caught sight of them her happy expression changed to a cross between a scowl and a pout.

On a rickety stool was an old hat, patched and frayed. Harry almost laughed as he imagined the look on his mother's face if he saw it.

The Hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause and the Hat preformed a funny bow; bending over to each table in acknowledgement.

McGonagall picked up a roll of parchment from the teacher's table and unrolled it.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde hair in pigtails walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. A moment later it called out; "HUFFLPUFF!"

"Black, Aurora!"

A blonde haired teacher with very dark brown eyes and the same face shape as Aurora sat up straighter as Aurora walked forward.

Aurora sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. It took a while for the Hat to decide. Aurora rolled her eyes as she sat on the stool, frowned, grinned and then the Hat cried out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, a pair of red haired twins started cat calling.

The Sorting continued like this.

"Bones, Susan" went to Hufflepuff, "Boot, Terry" went to Ravenclaw. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw as well and "Brown, Lavender" went to Gryffindor and sat down beside Aurora, "Bulstrode, Millicent" went to Slytherin who didn't clap quite as loudly as the other houses but looked happy all the same.

"Vincent, Crabbe" went to Slytherin looking pleased.

"Dursley, Harold!"

Harry walked forward and sat on the stool.

"_Interesting" _said a quiet voice in his ear causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise. The Hat was talking to him! _"You're true name is Harry Potter is it not?"_

"_Don't you dare tell anyone!" _Harry thought furiously, _"I want nothing to do with them!"_

"_Well it is your decision. Now where to put you? Loyal enough for Hufflepuff though with your attitude they wouldn't survive you, smart enough for Ravenclaw though you don't like putting the work in…Cunning enough for Slytherin certainly and brave enough for Gryffindor…So where to put you?"_

"_I want to be with my friends" _Harry thought.

"_Are you sure? You could be great and Slytherin will help you be great."_

"_Who said I want to be great? I just want to be me."_

"_A wise answer Mr Dursley. Very well then…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, took the hat off and ran over to Gryffindor, sitting across from Aurora.

"Not so bad eh?" said Aurora grinning.

"Not at all" Harry replied.

"Shh!" said Hermione and they all turned their attention back to the Sorting.

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin" went to Hufflepuff, "Finnigan, Seamus" went to Gryffindor and joined Lavender and Aurora at the table along with "Granger, Hermione" the girl who had read _Hogwarts: A History._

"Gregory, Goyle" went to Slytherin looking as pleased as Crabbe.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville jogged off to the Gryffindor table, realised he was still wearing the Sorting Hat and ran back to give it to McGonagall looking embarrassed.

"Well that's all three of us" said Harry beaming.

The Sorting continued but Harry was slowing losing interest until a certain name was called out; "Potter Alex!"

Harry sat up straight. That was his brother, his twin.

"Potter did she say?"

"The Alex Potter?"

Alex looked uncomfortable with all the staring and whispers. He did look like Harry, extraordinarily so. He had the same messy black hair, the same face shape and nose shape and they were of similar height and weight. The only difference was that Alex wore glasses, not contact lenses and his eyes were large and hazel.

He sat on the stool and a moment later the Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered louder than they had cheered so far. The tall red haired boy, who was still in line to be Sorted yelled "Good on you mate!"

Alex sat down, smiling almost shyly and he caught Harry's eye. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Bloody hell!" he gasped.

"Er…hi" said Harry weakly.

Seamus Finnigan looked at Harry, looked at Alex and back to Harry. "Too weird" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah" said Harry looking and feeling uncomfortable. He looked away from Alex quickly though Alex kept staring at him.

The Sorting continued.

"Thomas, Dean" also joined the group of First Year Gryffindors, "Turpin, Lisa" went to Ravenclaw and "Weasley, Ronald" also joined Gryffindor.

He sat next to Alex looking relieved. The red haired twins cheered louder than ever, a Prefect with red hair said "Well done Ron!"

"Zabini, Blaise" became a Slytherin and the Sorting was finished.

The blonde teacher took the Hat and stool, left the Great Hall and returned moments later and retook her seat next to a very small teacher with a shock of white hair.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Welcome!" he said joyfully, "Welcome to Hogwarts new-comers and welcome back old-comers! I have just a few words to say before we begin our feast; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." With that he sat back down as almost everyone applauded, a few First Years looked at Dumbledore uncertainly, a few older students just looked like they couldn't be bothered.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Yes" said Aurora. She certainly wasn't joking.

"But he's a great wizard" said Neville seeming a bit exasperated. Aurora obviously didn't like Dumbledore and Neville seemed to have heard whatever she had to say a thousand times before.

Harry was about to ask why Aurora didn't like Dumbledore but the sight of so much food distracted him. He piled his plate high and tucked in. As he ate he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up.

Dumbledore and Alex were staring at him. Alex looked confused but Dumbledore…

Dumbledore looked downright furious.

…

**A/N: Yeah Harry's in Gryffindor, sue me why don't you. I wanted him to be in Gryffindor so he's in Gryffindor. *shrugs* I had a lot of requests for him to not be in Gryffindor but I have this story planned out, deaths and all, I already knew what house I was putting old Harry-kins into. Why does Aurora not like Dumbledore? You'll see. Did Draco really just want to get away from Crabbe and Goyle or was he actually concerned about Aurora? I'll leave that up to you to decide. *smirk* Why is Dumbledore furious? I guess he was hoping Harry would decide to not come, or maybe he's just angry that he got into Gryffindor along with his precious Boy-Who-Lived.H**


	8. Alex Potter

…

…

_Sorry for the lack of updates, the last week of school has been hectic ¬_¬ Not to mention my results on my tests, which really could be better. Gah, I've gotten sloppy this year._

_So anyway since today is a half day and I have no homework I've got some free time and I decided to get off my lazy ass and start writing. I'll update again on Friday or Saturday I promise!_

_Thank you for your patience and many thanks for all the reviews)_

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own Aurora Black for all she's worth.**

…

…

**Listening to: The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves**

…

…

**Chapter Eight: Alex Potter**

…

…

Harry, Aurora and Neville were following a Prefect, Percy Weasley, to the Gryffindor common room.

He kept talking about watching out for the staircases because they liked to change.

Stair cases changing? Yeah right.

Harry thought Percy was, to be blunt, talking crap, because really moving stairs? That was just creepy!

But then they reached a set of staircases and they started moving.

"Well," Harry muttered, "That was weird."

'Note to self,' he thought, 'Always listen to someone who's actually from the Wizarding World.'

He was uncomfortably aware that Alex kept shooting him confused looks, eyes narrowed slightly as though he was trying to figure something out.

Harry looked away from Alex quickly and walked closer to Neville, trying to pretend he didn't notice. It was hard to do since Alex seemed so suspicious, as though he somehow _knew. _

But that was ridiculous…wasn't it? Could Lily and James have told him the truth; that they abandoned him? Did Alex not agree with them? Or did he think Harry didn't matter too? Harry was beginning to get a headache trying to figure it out. Why should he care what Alex thought? Why should he care what _any _of the Potters thought? They didn't matter to him just like he didn't matter to them.

'I'm already beginning to regret coming here' Harry thought as the group reached a portrait of a fat woman wearing a pink silk dress.

"This is the Fat Lady" said Percy Weasley, "If you ever want to enter the common room you have the give her the password." Percy turned to the Fat Lady. "Caput Draconis" he said importantly.

"Correct" said the Fat Lady and she swung open, revealing the room beyond.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with squashed red arm chairs, bookshelves stuffed with books and there was a large fire crackling in the grate. There were two staircases side by side leading, Harry suspected, to the dorms.

"Please remember that password" said Percy, "It'll stay for the rest of the month. Now, the boy's dorms are on the left, the girl's on the right. Goodnight." With that he walked off.

"Hm, he's not very helpful" said Aurora, "He didn't tell us where things are or anything like that."

"Oi, that's my brother" said Ron Weasley.

"Shove it Ronnie" said Aurora yawning, "I'm merely stating an opinion. I know for a fact you don't like Percy either."

Ron flushed and folded his arms looking huffy and walked up to the boy's dorms.

"Good one" said Seamus Finnigan grinning. He stuck out his hand to Aurora, "Seamus Finnigan at your service my lady."

Aurora shook his hand, her face an odd cross between a smile and a smirk. "Aurora Black, how goes it?"

"Quite well thank you" said Seamus, now beaming. Suddenly he yawned. "Merlin I'm bushed. Good night." He walked up to the boy's dorm, rubbing his eyes.

Dean Thomas rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of"Already flirting" and "Only eleven mate, you're nuts" and he followed Seamus.

"The end of the world is near" said Neville, "Aurora didn't deck him!"

Aurora stuck her tongue out at Neville. "Oh sue me, he thought I was funny! That instantly puts him in my good books. See you in the morning." She walked up to the girl's dorms, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil and Hermione Granger following.

Neville and Harry started walking to the stairs to the dorms when Alex stopped them.

"Uh, Harold…c-can I talk to you please?"

Harry was tempted to say no but one look at Alex's confused pleading face made him hesitate and he nodded for Neville to go ahead of him.

"Alex Potter isn't it?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"Yeah" said Alex nodded, "So, um, Harold…"

"Harry" said Harry surprising himself.

Alex nodded, eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion. "Harry" he said as though trying out the name and then he took a deep breath. "I just want to say…well…what I mean is…you look a lot like me and Aunt Petunia told my mum and dad that you were adopted…she said you were found on their doorstep with a note asking to take care of you and Uncle Vernon mentioned that your birth name was Harry and they just changed your name to Harold so…so…what I'm asking is…is…God I don't know how to say this it's just…" He looked Harry right in the eye, "You look like me, I look like my dad and you have my mum's eyes. I refuse to believe this is just coincidence."

Harry looked away biting his lower lip.

"I'm right aren't I?" Alex asked. "It's not a coincidence."

Harry nodded reluctantly. He didn't know why but if he lied to Alex…well, the idea made him feel strange and squirmy inside. He didn't want to lie. After all it wasn't Alex's fault that Lily and James dumped him on a doorstep. It wasn't like he asked for it.

Alex was still staring at him and his eyes widened alarmingly.

"You didn't die that night." Alex's voice was no more than a dazed whisper. Harry was thankful the common room was empty. "Blimey Sirius really did protect us both! Marlene had no reason to hate us for so many years. Y-you're _alive!_"

Suddenly Alex looked and sounded near tears and with a wide grin he flung his arms around Harry, sobbing.

"The power of protective godfather's" said Harry weakly as he hesitantly patted Alex on the back.

"But how?" Alex asked, still hugging him.

"Lily and James left me on Privet Drive" said Harry, "According to their letter- well note more like, when Dumbledore declared you as the Boy Who Lived they decided it would be better if I wasn't in the way and they left me on Mum and Dad's doorstep."

Alex looked horrified. "They told me you died. Dumbledore got their first and found that you weren't in either of the cribs and they said you had been blown to pieces by Voldemort. I never even questioned that you might have survived until Diagon Alley."

"Don't tell them you know" Harry begged him, "Please promise me you won't tell. I don't know what they'll do but I bet they'll cause trouble. Dumbledore was glaring at me through the whole feast!"

Alex looked uncertain, then with a hard look in his eyes he nodded. "I promise Harry" he said.

Now Harry was the one to hug Alex. "Thank you," he said, "Thank you so much."

…

…

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, it's a bit…well quickly written I guess but it's the best I can get out of myself at the moment. I've never been good at emotional scenes. I'm better at comedy really ^_ Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Alex accepted things quickly huh? Trust me he'll be wanting more answers later and so will Harry. The action will start to pick up mainly around Third Year. **

aH


	9. First Day

…

_Holy crap I'm updating on time! :O Summer miracle!_

_So yes, the summer holidays are here, no school for three months so I'm going to use these three months to get back into the habit of writing and updating on time. ^_^;_

_Quick note about A Mixed Up Destiny; I had a bunch of notes telling me what to do and when to do it in the story but I lost the notes ¬_¬ I looked all over my house for them and I can't find them. I'm starting to think I might have thrown them out by mistake with some old sketches I got rid of. Why didn't I put the notes on my computer? That is an excellent question…too bad I don't have an excellent answer. All I can say is I'm a ditz. So I know how I want that story to end I just can't remember how to get to the ending to finishing that story may take a while. Thanks for the patience._

_A Dead Star will be updated shortly. I've decided to combine James' and Regulus' chapters as they are both important characters, both feel similar emotions in the story but for entirely different reasons. Two very different people thrown into the same situation in the same chapter. I figure that'll be interesting to write. :)_

_Awkward Flirting…*grins* Oh trust me I've got that all planned out…for once. Who knows maybe I'll put some chapters from that story into this story as memories? XD_

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

…

**Listening to: Raise Your Glass by P!NK**

…

**Chapter Nine: First Day**

…

It took a while to get to breakfast the next morning; Harry, Neville and Aurora along with Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvarti had gotten lost four times until they ran into the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Someone had tried to chop his head off only the axe was blunt and he died before his head had been chopped off entirely. At the opening feast he had frightened everyone by tugging on his ear revealing that only a tiny bit of flesh kept his head on his body. It was gross but he was quite friendly and was more than happy to direct them.

When they finally got there (even with Nick's directions they took a wrong turn) they found that Alex, Ron and Hermione were already there eating their breakfast. Hermione was sitting near the end of the table reading a book while Alex and Ron were stuffing their faces.

Alex caught Harry's eye and waved him over so Harry along with everyone else sat down next to Alex and Ron.

Seamus copied what he had done at the opening feast; he looked at Alex, then at Harry then he looked at Alex again and muttered about how weird it was that they looked so alike.

"Just one of those things" said Harry a bit nervously while Alex nodded in agreement.

"Coincidence" said Alex and he went back to his breakfast just as Professor McGonagall came along with their time tables.

"We have double Transfiguration first" said Lavender looking over her time table, "Then Charms, History of Magic, ("Lovely" said Aurora with a smirk) Herbology, ("Yes!" cheered Neville) then we have lunch and Defence Against the Dark Arts. ("Epic!" whopped Seamus and Ron) Well that's it for Monday. On Wednesday though, we have Astronomy at midnight."

Alex and Parvarti groaned.

"No!" wailed Parvarti, "I hate staying up so late!"

"Midnight" moaned Alex, "Oh my precious beauty sleep."

"You could use some beauty sleep" snickered Ron.

Alex punched him on the arm, though he was grinning.

"I'd say the same for you mate but no amount of sleep is going to help your face!"

"Owned" muttered Harry taking a gulp of Pumpkin Juice.

…

The classes were actually interesting.

Harry had been right about McGonagall; she was not someone to cross. The moment the entered her class she gave them a stern talking to, warning them that if anyone was caught messing around they would leave and not come back. She then proceeded to turn her desk into a pig and back again which caught Harry's interest right away.

Sadly though they had to start off by turning matches into needles, not by turning desks into pigs.

This is where things got difficult because, as Harry was quick to learn, there was more to magic than waving your wand and saying silly words. They had to picture the needle in their mind but even then all Harry could do was make his match turn silver.

Seamus somehow managed to set his match on fire which McGonagall quickly put out, she glared at Seamus, warned him to be more careful and gave him a new match.

Aurora, who was sitting next to Harry managed to get her match to turn silver and slightly pointed.

"How did you do that?" Harry whispered.

"My mum gave me a hint for Transfiguration; don't just focus on the colour and shape on the object focus on the texture as well" Aurora whispered back.

Harry nodded and following Aurora's advice managed to turn his silver match into a needle.

By the end of the lesson Harry, Alex, Hermione and Aurora were the only ones who managed to turn their match sticks into needles.

McGonagall gave them all a very rare smile and awarded ten points to Gryffindor.

Hermione, for some reason didn't seem happy with Harry, Alex and Aurora for she started glaring at them the minute class was over.

"What's your problem?" Aurora demanded upon seeing Hermione glaring at her.

"I saw you helping Harold" Hermione answered with a sniff, sticking her nose in the air, "You cheated!"

Aurora gaped at her. "You're joking right?" she asked, "Merlin's beard tell me you're joking."

"You told him what to do!" Hermione snapped, "That's cheating!"

"I was helping my friend!" Aurora said now glaring full force with her hands on her hips. "He almost had it anyway, he just asked me how I got my match into a needle and I told him what my mum told me. How is that cheating you dumb cow?"

"Don't call me dumb!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Don't call me a cheater" Aurora answered calmly.

"Annoying my cousin are you Granger?" said a snooty drawling voice from behind Seamus.

Draco Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle walked into view.

"Blimey when did he get here?" Seamus muttered to Dean.

"Well he got here in time to hear Hermione accuse Aurora of cheating" said Dean.

Seamus glanced at Hermione. "She's screwed isn't she?"

"Very much so I'd reckon."

"Well?" Draco said folding his arms, "Answer me Granger what are you doing with my cousin?"

"She and Harold cheated in Transfiguration" said Hermione who now seemed a little unnerved by Draco's presence, "I was calling her out on it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You jealous little idiot" he said, "She was helping Dursley over there I could hear the whole exchange between them and they got your House more points why should you be upset?"

Harry noticed that Hermione blushed at the word jealous. Aurora seemed to have caught on too because she gaped at Hermione.

"You're _jealous?_" she asked, "Why should you be jealous? You can't be the best at everything!"

Hermione blushed a darker red and muttered something along the lines of wanting to prove herself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get out of here Granger and leave my cousin and her little pals alone" he said. His voice was calm but he still sounded threatening. Hermione rushed off.

Aurora turned to Draco actually looking a bit grateful. "Er…well thanks for sorting that out" she said somewhat embarrassedly.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever" he said and walked off, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"That was unexpected" said Alex.

"Very unexpected" said Lavender staring after Draco in confusion.

…

They didn't talk much to Hermione for the rest of the day although once or twice Harry caught her staring at Aurora. Not glaring, staring, as though she wanted to apologise but then her gaze would wander to Draco and Harry understood that she was afraid of what Draco would do to her if he thought she was bothering Aurora and the others again.

Harry asked Neville what he thought about it. Neville shrugged and said he wasn't sure what he thought about it, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Draco was acting civil towards Aurora.

Harry was also having trouble understand the fact himself but didn't have too much time to think about it because they now had History of Magic.

The teacher was the blonde haired, dark eyes teacher with the same face shape as Aurora from the opening feast.

She introduced herself as Professor McKinnon and, like McGonagall, warned them that if they messed around of spoke out of turn they would be in for it.

McKinnon started off simply for the first lesson, briefing them on how the Ministry of Magic was founded during the witch hunts to protect the magical community and told them how some witches and wizards saved Muggles who were wrongly accused of witchcraft and about some magical folk who merely made the burning of the fire feel like they were being lightly tickled and some liked this so much that they were purposely captured merely so they could do it again and again. Harry was seriously starting to worry for these people's mental health but what could you do? They were long dead after all.

After class McKinnon called for Aurora to stay behind who didn't look put out in the slightest. Instead Aurora smiled, nodded and told Harry and Neville she'd catch up with them.

A few minutes later, just as they were reaching the green houses for Herbology Aurora came sprinting out of the castle, tripped a little, continued running until she reached Harry and Neville and fell flat on her face.

"You know something?" she said, her voice muffled by the grass, "It's not even painful anymore." She pushed herself to her feet, straightened her robes, brushed her now tangled hair out of her eyes and beamed at them. "What's up?" she asked cheerfully as though she hadn't just fallen flat on her face in front of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"What did McKinnon want to talk to you about?" Harry asked curiously, wondering if it was something to do with her confrontation with Hermione.

"Wanted to ask me how my first day was going so far" said Aurora, "Mum got wind of what happened with Hermione and wanted to know what it was all about."

"Wait- McKinnon is your _mum?_" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Uh huh" said Aurora nodding.

A Hufflepuff with blonde hair in pigtails and a pink face looked at Aurora worriedly. Harry recognised her as Hannah Abbot. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine thanks" said Aurora.

"Your forehead is bleeding" Justin Finch-Fletchly pointed out.

"Huh?" said Aurora putting a hand to her forehead. Her forehead was indeed bleeding but only a little.

"How the hell did I not notice that?" Harry muttered to himself.

Neville didn't seem fazed and pulled a tissue out of his bag and pushed it into Aurora's hands.

"Do us a favour and don't just wait for the blood to stop this time" he said tiredly.

Aurora grinned sheepishly and wiped at the blood on her forehead.

Professor Spout walked up to them smiling. She was a short dumpy woman wearing dirty robes, her grey hair was tangled and there was dirt under her fingernails. All the same she looked friendly and good natured.

"Follow me please" she said leading them towards the first green house.

Harry was hoping he'd get a chance to ask Aurora more about what McKinnon said and what her opinion on the fight with Hermione was but Herbology was a class where you had to keep moving. For one many of the plants could reach out and grab you, some were poisonous and some spurted out an awful smelly pus when squeezed or pulled on too hard as Alex and Harry had found out the hard way.

They also learned about a plant called Devil's Snare, a plant that squeezed you to death and the only thing that could kill it was light or fire because the Devil's Snare grew in cold, dark places.

"Cool" said Neville grinning. Harry on the other hand didn't find the idea very cool. If anything he found it creepy and hoped and prayed to any god watching that he would never have to deal with the awful plant outside of class.

…

The class everyone had been looking forward to that day was Defence Against The Dark Arts but sadly it turned out to be a joke.

Professor Quirrell, the man who taught Defence Against The Dark Arts was a nervous man with a very annoying stutter and he wore a weird purple turban that he said was given to him by an African prince as a thank you present for getting rid of a zombie but this must have been a lie because when Seamus eagerly asked how Quirrell got rid of the zombie Quirrell started stuttering and started talking about the lovely weather they were having. Another thing- his classroom smelled strongly of garlic and it made almost the whole class feel sick.

As Harry left the classroom he felt that someone was staring at him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Quirrell was staring at him in a calculating manner. Harry shuddered and quickly followed his friends out of the room.

When he went to sleep that night Harry had a dream. He was sitting in his back garden playing with a large black dog. The dog suddenly stopped playing and sat down next to Harry. As the dog looked at him Harry heard a man's voice say clearly; _"Know your true enemies Harry."_

…

**A/N: Hermione will not be bashed. She will become friends with them, she will lighten up for now though she's still feeling insecure and nervous and she's upset that she couldn't stand out in Transfiguration, a class she was really looking forward too. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**


	10. The Potions Master

…

…

_Hi guys._

_*sigh* This website is nutty lately ¬_¬ Until it tides over these updates might be a little slower than anticipated, sorry about that._

_Just as one problem ends another starts! What the hell? So I was just thinking; they're taking down all the lemons and violence right? (Which is stupid considering pretty much every fandom available has violence and there are many opportunities in every fandom for lemons especially if a pairing has children in the future) Well I was just thinking; there's death in the future of this story. Many of those deaths will be detailed. Does that count as violence? O.o Hope not because I don't feel like rewriting any of this._

_Okay onto the reviews: I've had many people asking me what happened to Remus. Guys I'm only a few chapters in and they're in First Year at the moment. Remus…I hate to say it but he's not really important right now. Alex will talk about him, he will be introduced but for now he doesn't matter because the kids are all little First Years getting used to magic and being away from home and finding out their supposedly dead twin is alive and well and whatnot. So Remus is alive he's still friends with the Potters, he's fine, he WILL still be a Professor. _

_As for people finding out the Potters are innocent? Come on people I love Lily and James I'm not going to leave them in the dark and have everyone hate them forever! They'll find out…y'know eventually…^_^;_

_And to the people who run this website- STOP DELETING ALL THE GOOD STORIES! IF THEY'RE PROPERLY LABELLED, IF THEY WARN YOU IN THE SUMMARY OR AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT THERE IS LEMON/VIOLENCE THEN THERE SHOULD BE NO PROBLEM!_

_That is all._

_Enjoy the story, thank you to all those who reviewed, you made me smile. :)_

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aurora. No taking Aurora or I will find you and make Voldy and Bella look like tame kittens. Or I'll set Toothless the dragon on you…hm, that's not much of a threat is it? Toothless is cute! :D**

…

…

**Listening to: Love Me Or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign**

…

…

**Chapter Ten: The Potions Master**

…

…

"We have Potions today" Parvarti announced to all the First Years, glancing down at her time table.

Alex and Aurora groaned.

"What's wrong, you don't like Potions?" Harry asked. He had been looking forward to Potions, from what he had read it was a bit like Science and he had always liked Science.

"Snape is a git!" said Alex and Aurora.

"According to my parents he came over to our house shortly after Voldemort's attack (Ron, Parvarti, Lavender, Hermione, Seamus and surprisingly Dean shuddered at the name) and as it turns out he told Voldemort something that made him attack us. He wanted to apologise or some crap like that. Seemed to think "I'm sorry" made everything alright. Merlin we were planning a funeral and helping plan two others and he thought "I'm sorry" made it fine and dandy. Mum said he wanted to speak to her in private, he kept glaring at Dad, but Mum wouldn't listen to him. She just bitch slapped him," Alex explained.

Aurora snorted. "My mum literally tried to kill him" she said, "Uncle Frank said she tried to strangle him when she found out. To be honest I believe that. But anyway I've met Snape a few times and he despises me. You know the way I said Aunt Narcissa tries to get along with me because I look like my dad?" She turned to address Harry whens she said this. Harry nodded. Aurora continued; "Well Snape hates me for the same reason. He seems to have it in his head that I'm the female version of Sirius Black and he hates my dad because he and the other Marauders made fun of him in school. He can't let go of a grudge and tries to take it out on me. Mum's not having any though; she copied Aunt Lily and bitch slapped him."

"Well fair play to her" said Seamus looking faintly amused.

Two red haired twins popped up.

"Couldn't help but over hear" said the one on the left.

"But we heard some bashing of Snapey-poo going on" said the one on the right.

They both looked a little like Ron- they had the same eye and face shape but they were both smaller and stockier.

"Fred, George, go away" Ron groaned.

"Don't feel like it" the twins said at the same time.

"So who's bashing the dear old greasy bat?" Fred asked. At least, Harry _thought_ it was Fred. He wasn't sure.

"That would be us" said Alex gesturing to himself and Aurora.

"Aw yes the Prince and Princess!" said George (or was it Fred?).

"The heirs to the Marauder name!" said Fred in an overly dramatic voice (or was it George?).

"How many times do we have to tell you not to call us that?" Alex groaned in annoyance.

"You can keep telling us but we're not going to stop" said the twin on the left cheerfully.

"Which one is Fred and which one is George?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"The one on the left is George, the one on the right is Fred" Ron whispered back.

"How can you tell?" Dean asked.

Ron shrugged. "They're my brothers" he said, "They may not look different but their personalities are a bit different. Fred's louder."

"Oh" said Harry and Dean with a look of dawning comprehension.

Lavender glanced at her watch. "Guys we're going to be late" she said and all the First Years jumped to their feet. Only now did Harry notice that Hermione had already left.

"See you later little Firsties!" Fred and George called after them.

"Give Snape hell!" yelled Fred.

"MR WEASLEY!" shouted McGonagall.

Fred pointed at George, George pointed at Fred. "It was him!" they said simultaneously and they ran out of the Great Hall leaving a very ticked off Professor behind.

…

**Lunch Time**

…

"We have Potions next" Neville said in despair.

"Merlin have mercy on our souls!" Aurora cried to the ceiling.

"Why am I friends with you two?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Because you _love _us Harold!" Aurora said brightly and she hugged him tightly.

Seamus wolf whistled causing Aurora to let go quickly and glare at him.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad" said Lavender though as she said it she didn't believe it.

Neither did the other First Years.

"We're doomed" said Ron solemnly.

"Indeed" said Alex nodding.

"It was nice knowing you Al."

"You too Ronnie."

"You're awesome mate."

"I know I am."

"Sod off."

"Love you too Ron."

…

Harry actually felt a sense of foreboding as he walked into the Potions classroom in the dungeons. He wanted to run for his life like Alex and Aurora had been insisting that they should all do the moment lunch ended.

'Why didn't I listen to them?' Harry thought and then glanced at Aurora and Alex who both looked close to having mental break downs and looked disgusted as Snape walked into the room. 'Oh yeah, they're nuts that's why.'

Snape did indeed look like a greasy bat. His black shoulder length hair was shiny with grease, he had a long hooked nose, his skin was so pale he looked sickly and he wore long swooping black robes that flew behind him when he walked which gave the impression of a bat about to take flight. When he spoke Harry saw that all his teeth were yellow and uneven.

'Has this guy ever heard of personal hygiene?' Harry wondered.

Snape started by calling the roll. When he said "Black, Aurora" he sneered and when he said "Potter, Alex" he looked ready to snap Alex's head off his shoulders. But when he said, "Dursley, Harold" he looked torn between sneering because Harry looked like Alex or looking confused for the same reason. Eventually Snape settled for narrowing his eyes and continuing.

"What's his problem?" Parvarti whispered to Lavender, "He looked ready to kill Alex."

Lavender shrugged. "Don't ask me to understand how his mind works, something tells me it's a scary place."

When he was finished the roll Snape gave a speech. He said there would be no "foolish wand waving" in his class.

"No duh genius, after all we're here for Potions not spells" Aurora muttered so quietly that Snape didn't hear her.

Snape said he would teach them to brew glory, bottle fame (he narrowed his eyes at Alex) and put a stopped on death.

Harry found it hard to believe that last part. After all if you could put a stopped on death no-one would ever die.

All in all though it was a good speech…you know, _until _Snape called them all dunderheads.

"Great way to win respect," Seamus whispered to Harry. "Just insult all of us."

Snape's eyes narrowed further and Harry wondered if he had heard what Seamus said but instead he waved his wand and the chalk on his desk levitated over to the black board and started writing instructions.

"You have twenty minutes" he said briskly, "Begin."

Was that _it? _He wasn't going to give them proper instructions, or tell them safety procedures or _anything? _Did he _want _them to blow themselves sky high by exploding their Potions?

Harry glanced at Snape who was still glaring at Alex and Aurora. Judging by that expression _yes _he _did _want them to blow themselves sky high. What a cheerful fellow.

Harry read the instructions on the board but they confused him so he turned to Seamus, who he was working with. "I don't suppose you have any idea what to do?" he asked.

"Not a clue mate" said Seamus who was reading the instructions on the board and looked completely baffled.

They were meant to be making a potion to cure boils but the instructions were confusing as Harry had never heard of half the ingredients mentioned on the board. He had read the Potions book but couldn't remember the ingredients being mentioned.

Harry sighed. "Bugger it" he muttered and raised his hand. Snape ignored him. Harry raised his hand higher. Snape still ignored him. Harry started raising his hand. Snape still ignored him. Harry practically stood up. Snape _still _ignored him.

With a frustrated snort Harry sat back down and let him hand fall to his side. "Git" he said quietly, not wanting to chance Snape hearing him.

Hermione, who was working with Parvarti, glanced at him biting her lower lip and she pushed some sort of mangled looking plant towards him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "You have to use that first" she whispered. "Then pour water on it and add the crushed snake fang."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks" he whispered and he and Seamus got to work.

Luckily Snape hadn't noticed but he did notice when Neville and Dean's potion exploded.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped and rushed over. Boils were quickly spreading across Neville's skin causing him to whimper in pain.

Snape turned to Dean. "Get him to the hospital wing" he practically snarled.

Dean didn't need telling twice. With a fearful glance at Snape he put a hand on Neville's shoulder and led him from the room.

Snape turned to Alex.

"You! Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it would make you look good if he messed it up did you? That's three points you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape was practically growling.

"He was working on his own Potion it's not his fault!" said Aurora jumping to her feet.

Snape turned his glare to her and although Aurora looked a little nervous she didn't back down.

"Sit down you arrogant little girl." Now Snape's voice was a deadly, bone chilling whisper.

"But she's right! It wasn't Alex's fault!"

Hermione had leapt to her feet, looking nervous but indignant. When Snape glared at her she paled slightly but, like Aurora she stared him down.

Snape looked furious. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" he yelled, "_Sit down and keep quiet!_"

Aurora and Hermione sat down. Aurora shot Hermione a thankful looked, who smiled and nodded.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape. There was something wrong with that guy. Why would he take a grudge out on Alex and Aurora, especially when James Potter was still alive?

"_Mum said he wanted to speak to her in private, he kept glaring at Dad."_

Whatever Snape's problem was it most likely had something to do with Lily Potter.

…

**A/N: Y'know I think this is the quickest I've updated in a long time. ^_^ Wow what a weird sentence. Onto a lighter note- DreamWorks are making a sequel to How To Train Your Dragon. All the short movies they've done for it have been entertaining to watch so I'm looking forward to this :) Seriously there's so many possibilities for this movie! Sadly it's coming out in 2014 ¬_¬ On the plus side- MORE TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP! :D**


End file.
